A variety of different tools for holding various accessories frequently used by nurses and other health care personnel are known in the prior art. One such tool, disclosed in U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2007/0205235, is a utility belt having clips attached about the belt from which various items, such as scissors, keys, roll of tape, pen holder and the like, can hang. Also the utility belt may support one or more pouches for containing other selected items. Another such tool, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,790, is a health care supply case that can hang from a belt or shoulder harness worn by medical personnel. The case has several panels attached on a back panel that are vertically offset from and overlapped with one another so as to form narrow pockets in which to position various items so that upper portions of the items are visible once a covering flap extending over the pockets is raised.
A drawback of hanging various accessories about a utility belt is that this enables their exposure, and makes them susceptible, to catching on other equipment or personnel due to the close-quarters environment in which many health care personnel need to work. A drawback to the use of narrow pockets in a medical supply case to hold accessories is that the pockets are typically not tailored to accommodate the particular accessories they hold and thus frequently exert either insufficient grip or too much grip on the particular accessories.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for an innovation that will overcome the deficiencies and problems that remain unsolved.